Change
by shirayuki55
Summary: Everbody goes through it.Here we follow Rukia and Ichigo as they experience the twists and turns of life.


Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Change. Such a simple word, with six letters and one syllable. In contrast, it encompasses such a vast variety of meanings. Everything and everyone changes over time.

It is inevitable no matter how hard you fight against it. It is all consuming, it is unstopable. It is change.

Ichigo Kurosaki, though some might not guess it, is a very complex person. At first glance, he is usually labeled as a delinquent, a punk, someone dangerous who can't be trusted. But, as many people can tell you that is far from the truth. Though he tries to hide his real personality underneath a practiced scowl and gruff attitude, if you look hard enough you will catch a glimpse of the caring, trustworthy, loyal, sweet, protective, and well-rounded guy he really is.

Of course, things weren't always this way. First he had to change. As a child, Ichigo was noted to be a bit of a crybaby, cheerful, thoughtful, and a total mama's boy. And he remained this way, that is up until that fateful day. That fateful day that he will always remember and regret. The day his beloved mother's life was taken by a Hollow.

And here came the first change. The guilt was probably the largest cause for it; guilt that almost caused him to change his very being. There was no more smiling, no more crying, and definitely no more opening up to others. He became much more reserved, wore his infamous trademark scowl, and became drastically more serious. However there were cracks in his facade. Tatsuki, his childhood friend doggedly stuck by him through the years, and she along with Chad, the only other significant friend he was able to make, helped him to cope with his life for the next six years.

And then his ray of light found him and changed his whole world, not to mention his attitude. He still scowled, although it was a little bit more lighthearted, and he was even more protective now then he had been previously if that was posible. But only she could cause those rare smiles on his face, and manipulate his attitude the way she did. Yes, it was something only Rukia Kuchiki could do.

Rukia Kuchiki. She was quite a complex soul herself. Growing up on the mean streets of Inuzuri had made her naturally tough, and caused the development of her endearing tomboy personality. But underneath her tough persona she was very kind and understanding, something only those close to her, like Renji for instance, knew about her.

As the two friends went on to join the Soul Reaper Academy more changes became apparent. For one, Renji began to grow slightly apart from her. Granted, it wasn't his fault that he had more friends than her, and they were very nice people, but after a very long time with just her and Renji alone it was very offsetting. This was also besides the fact that Renji was quickly advancing in classes and leaving her to eat his dust. Again, not on purpose, but it didn't help her mindset. And then it happened; the prestigious noble Kuchiki family had searched her out and adopted her, in the process tearing her away from her only real friend and forcing her to leave him behind.

And then everything changed. It seemed that the Kuchikis did not appreciate having a tomboy for a new member, and work began to shape Rukia into the perfect lady. Whether she wanted to be one or not didn't matter, she was in their debt and there was really no way for her to refuse. So she endured it; the countless grueling instructions on refinement, grace, posture, attitude, respect, manners, and most importantly to her onlder brother, following the rules. Thus the stoic, calm and collected Rukia Kuchiki was born.

But this side of her was far from perfected. Renji could still get a rise out of her the few times he saw her, and Kaien Shiba, well he tought her what it was like to really love and admire a person. Even if she always knew that he could never really be hers. But then she had been forced to kill him, and the overwhelming guilt had begun to change her once again. She grew to be more like her brother each day; more reserved, saying less, growing cold and refusing to let others inside.

But then she had met Ichigo, and anyone who cared to look could see that she underwent some major changes. Because of him, she was finally able to really act like herself, no walls or barrious needed. Because after all, he was her protector. And once again, a whole new side of her personality was revealed and nurtured. She was violent, she was hot-tempered, she was naive, she was innocent, she was funloving and she had a terrible obsession with all cute things (especially bunnies).

As time went on, the very parameters of their relationship began to change. At first they were just friends, and they adamantly stuck by this no matter what any of their other peers had to say about it. But whether either of them wanted to admit it or not, it was easy to see that slowly but surely their relationship was altering itself. She was extra anxious whenever he went into battle, he was jealous over any little indication of interest that a guy showed in her.

She didn't like to leave his side, he grew very possessive of her. When she became a Lieutenant and her stays away from the world of the living increased, he became grumpy. When she was forced to stay away from him for extended periods of time, she was never as happy. Eventually, the two matured to a point where they didn't have to hide their feelings any longer, and soon became a couple. They were not a normal couple, this was something anyone could tell you. They weren't very affectionate in public, on the contrary they fought quite a lot. But it was all in good fun and they both enjoyed it immensely.

It was just the look they would exchange with each other at times that told you without a doubt they were in love. Besides, if anyone ever saw them behind closed doors they would be surprised by their hidden passion. It didn't take long for them to get married and become "the Kurosakis", the most talked about couple in Soul Society. The husband, the hero of the Winter war and the esteemed Captain of Squad 5, and the wife, a prestigious noblewoman and the respected Lieutenant of Squad 13.

And once again, and maybe for the last time, they changed. Gone were the days where they denied being together, now they flaunted it. While they still engaged in their playful daily arguments, they now outwardly showed more affection for each other and even had pet names. Once referred to as strawberry, Ichigo was now more commonly called Ichi, or "my big cuddly bunny." Normally he would get offended at the last name, but he knew how high in reguards his wife held bunnies and was actually flattered.

Rukia on the other hand, once refered to as midget, was now more frequently called sweetie, or "my cutie-pie." While she didn't think she was particuilarly sweet she still loved the way the name rolled off Ichigo's tongue. But the second name her husband called her sent shivers up her spine and made her blush prettily. That was just how they were now, although in the heat of arguing the old nicknames would resurface.

Eventually, they had three kids. The first, a girl named Chikara, two years later a boy named Tsuyoi, and six years after that a girl named Yukanna. As expected, Rukia gave them all cute nicknames, and she loved her Chika-chan, Yoi-kun and Kanna-chan very much. Predictably Ichigo's names were less cutesy, and he loved his Kara-chan, Tsuyo-kun, and Yuka-chan very much. As they grew up, their personalities became more distinguished. Yukanna, the youngest inherited Rukia's violent tendencies and used this whenever she didn't get what she wanted. She was also a raging tomboy and very hard to control.

Chikara, the oldest was very polite and refined for the most part. She had a sweet nature as well as having Ichigo wrapped around her finger. She also inherited Rukia's acting skills and honed them to such a fine point that if she didn't get what she wanted, she used her practiced pout and puppy-dog eyes which would send any man running. Tsuyoi was very hot-tempered and got into fights with Yukanna all the time, and he argued with Chikara nonstop but was always getting florred by her smart remarks. However, like his father he strove to protect his mother and sisters, as well as anyone else who he thought needed protection. Not to mention he had a very soft spot for Rukia, though he hated being called a Mama's boy. All in all, it made for a very interesting family life.

Change. This is what it did to the Kurosakis. It brought two desperately lonely people together who could only bring out the best in each other. It seems as if everything happens for a reason. Because now, both Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki are deliriously happy, and it was all thanks to change.

AN

Yeah I know, I said change like a billion times. But it was intentional and was supposed to emphasize the point. Anyway, hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
